


[Podfic] Don't You Wanna Be My Sky?

by DuendeVerde4, WhoNatural



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Winter, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural
Summary: Stiles got ratted out by the Realm Guard for sneaking off with Scott a total of seven times before his dad buckled, promising sabbatical once Stiles reached Faehood, and enough Earth culture in the meantime to have him talking like a born-and-bred Californian teenager.He just didn’t have the tan.(Or, in which Stiles is a Frost Fae sent to the Earth Realm on the Fae version of Rumspringa and immediately falls head-first into a Coffee Shop AU)





	[Podfic] Don't You Wanna Be My Sky?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't You Wanna Be My Sky?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750101) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7lnznblwz7tc9li/don%27t%20you%20wanna%20be%20my%20sky.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 01:12:14
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0033.zip) | **Duration:** 01:12:14

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Give me a Try - The Wombats  
> Black Butterflies & Dejavu - The Maine


End file.
